


Things Unseen

by FaeryQueen07



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin, Arthur reflects, really </i>isn't<i> the worst manservant of all time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> I was noticing how often Merlin is portrayed as a crap manservant, when really, he’s not. He tries very hard to do what Arthur asks of him, even if he’s a bit more casual about his job. Anyway, after an hour *cough*or longer*/cough* of contemplation, I came up with this. Sadly, this took about a quarter of the time to write. *sheepish grin* A million thanks to dracosoftie who has to put up with my missing words, fatal (read: iPod-induced) misspellings and the fact that commas are my kryptonite.

Merlin, Arthur reflects, really _isn't_ the worst manservant of all time.

The castle fare is – contrary to popular belief – never particularly fancy except during feasts, when it's absolutely _splendid_ and Arthur loves those meals the most, even if he has to dine with nobles and listen to their pretentious talk. He loves that the food comes in courses, that the meats are saturated with drippings, the soups soul-warming and the desserts bursting with flavour. The last are Arthur's favourites, because Cook doesn't make them any other time. Merlin, however, always manages to procure one after Arthur has had a particularly bad week, setting them before him with a flourish and a small, private smile. If Arthur doesn't question where these treats come from, it's less because he doesn't want to know – because he does, in fact, know – and more because he doesn't like putting Merlin in a position where he feels he has to lie.

From spring to early autumn, the people of the castle bathe regularly, meaning once every two to three days. It is hard work heating the water and one can usually expect their water to be warm at best and tepid at worst, but it is still acceptable during the seasons where the heat is trapped inside by the stone walls. However, when winter comes, bathing is done only under duress and servants will use any fireplace available within the vicinity of their masters' chambers to heat the required water. Except for Arthur, who never has to suffer through a lukewarm bath when Merlin is in attendance. He doesn't ask his manservant how this is achieved – or draw undo attention to it by bragging about the steaming hot baths that await him every other night – simply accepts it for what it is and tells himself that one day, Merlin will know how much this is appreciated.

Arthur's room is always clean, if not to the exacting standards of the steward, and Arthur likes to have a sit-in some evenings, wondering what was done by the strength of Merlin's hands and what was not. He's fairly certain that the drapes around the bed are _not_ but that the bed is. His clothes are most definitely _not_ , though, because they have lost that roughness Arthur has learned comes from them being dried under the sun. His father's manservant has a complicated way of softening Uther’s clothes that requires spending hours rubbing stones wrapped in cloth over the insides. _Possibly_ this is what Merlin does, but Arthur finds this very unlikely. It also does not explain the faint scent of lavender that lingers on Arthur's night clothes and the slightly woodsier scent on his day clothes that reminds Arthur of long hunts during the spring. This he appreciates as well.

Arthur's armour had always been well-kept before, but now it is in impossibly good order, no matter how much of a beating it has taken during training or skirmishes. Once, Gawain pointed this out, questioning how Merlin managed it, but before Arthur could so much as open his mouth to reply, Merlin had adopted an expression that was both offended and tragic, then lamented the ways in which improperly cared for armour could result in the loss of limb, or, worse yet, the crown prince's _life_ and was _Sir_ Gawain really suggesting that Merlin should spend his after-hours _sleeping_ when he _could_ be using that time to make certain his prince's armour isn't rusted or dented. Uther had over heard him, and while the knights had all laughed, he had rebuked Merlin for inappropriate conduct. Four days in the stocks for being disrespectful to a knight of Camelot, however, was reduced to one afternoon in the stocks for Merlin's genuine care for Uther's son. Arthur was aware that his gaze, in that moment, had had a new depth of fondness that _still_ makes Merlin blush.

Arthur thinks that his armour is tended first _not_ by hand, but then inspected polished and checked once more the normal way by his slighty obsessive manservant.

The first time Arthur took Merlin to bed was after a day of feasting where the wine and ale had been plentiful, but of which neither young man had partaken. They were sober, awkward and insecure, but Arthur cherishes that memory even now, more than a year later. Merlin is vocal in what he likes and yet knows how to gently guide around those things he does not enjoy and Arthur thinks that this is the only time Merlin really lets go. He becomes languid and boneless, his caresses bold yet gentle as he takes his time to really bask in the attention he is receiving. And when the furniture vibrates against the floor and room is filled by silvery blue light – much like the ball of light that guided Arthur from the caves when he went after the Morteus flower – Arthur lets it fill him, never wondering, never questioning. When he is king, though, he will have to see what else Merlin "can't" do.

The thing that stands out the most to Arthur, though, is – on those rare occasions when he's willing to admit to himself that there is more to Merlin than meets the eye – how unwavering Merlin's loyalty is. Arthur knows for a fact that Merlin is powerful enough to bring Uther to his knees and he has had ample opportunity let Arthur's father die, ending this reign of terror against magic. But he does not, and he will not, because part of protecting Arthur is making certain that his ascension to the throne is not unnecessarily hastened. And more than that, Merlin knows that for all Uther's faults, he is Arthur's father and Arthur loves him. It is a testament to the kind of person Merlin is that he cherishes these things more than he cares about seeing the end to the ban on magic.

No, for all that Arthur claims the contrary, Merlin is, in fact, the best manservant out there.


End file.
